


Fallen

by Unsub



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 1





	Fallen

传闻顿沃最近发生了很多怪事。 

不知道是谁第一个说出口、但仿佛一夜过后大家都开始这样说着：伟大的列维坦王从海底的长眠中苏醒，界外魔君临天下的时代就要来了！

商人说在没有海水和鲸油加工厂的市中心听见了鲸鸣；小孩子们跑回家，嘻嘻哈哈地告诉父母自己看见水管里的水倒着流到天上去；酒鬼说在半夜回家时看见路灯和鲸油提灯全都飘在天上；有强迫症的艺术家说石砖路碎得七扭八歪，也分不清脚下是深渊还是天空，吓得他蹲在地上嘤嘤嘤地哭了起来。

虽说都是些传闻，没有谁分得清是真是假，更何况大多本就是从小酒馆里常驻的酒客们嘴里传出来的，不过大家并不在意。这些留言一传十十传百，内容像滚雪球一样丰富了起来，异象在人们口中变得花样缤纷、千奇百怪，讲的人讲得兴致盎然，听的人听得津津有味。

首先愁坏了的是整个众生修道院。如今在修道院不再被许可全权武装的考德温一世时期，督军的权力被削减大半，这使得他们认为当值群岛的黑暗时期，界外魔定会抓住时机去迷惑大众。事实正是如此哪！传道士的布教远远不如那些和界外魔有关的奇闻异事有趣，听的人自然越来越少。没有错，这正是修道院本身的黑暗时期。

接着愁坏了的则是护国公。因为护国公在多次验证并不是做梦、或者是界外魔恶作剧、又或者是被繁重的文书工作忙花了眼后，他确认自己真的在夜晚看见了倒流进夜空的瑞哈文河。它亮晶晶的，和星空完美地融合，两者的光芒同时闪烁，环绕在一只巨鲸身旁。

护国公当即喝了口威士忌压压惊，想着还好索科洛夫不在格里斯托，跟着皮耶罗一起出门取材去了，不然他发起疯来怕是谁都拦不住。

但是杯底剩下的威士忌也流到天上去了。

“我敢保证，伙计们！那晚上我绝对是有界外魔保佑！”狗圈酒吧里，一个街头的飞贼在酒桌上扯嗓子喊着，周围的人也都渐渐向那桌聚集。“就在我快要得手一件价值连城的收藏品时，一个督军突然就出现了！界外魔的眼啊，那破面具吓得我乱了心神，竟然被追着跑到了一条死胡同里去！眼瞅着他手里的炸弹就要扔到我脸上了，你们猜发生了什么？哈哈，赌一杯朗姆你们谁也猜不到！”

这时有人把手中的酒杯推过去，催促着故事的后续。飞贼大口将整杯酒灌下，咂咂嘴，又用脏兮兮的袖子抹了把脸才继续讲道： “绝不会有人想到！就在那个天杀的督军就要点燃了炸弹的时候，天上掉下来一个东西，‘咣’的一声巨响，径直砸在他的金属面具上，动静那叫一个响亮，把他砸晕了过去！哈！我走近一看，界外魔保佑我，竟然是块鲸骨护符！伙计们，这难道不是天大的讽刺吗！”

人群中爆发出哄笑声，吵吵闹闹挤在一起。大多数人不愿离去，仍围在酒桌边等待更详细的故事。

“托界外魔的福，这一阵子的生意特别火爆。”萨缪尔擦了擦吧台，为面前的人倒上一杯酒。 “这事儿你怎么看？”

护国公甚至没费力去回头看吵吵嚷嚷好不热闹的那桌，只是垂头，用戴着皮手套的左手端起酒杯。“现在哪来的督军巡逻，城市警卫经整顿后他们的警力就全被撤回了。”

“所以说都是些蹩脚故事咯？”

“大多数。”护国公猛地将酒灌进喉咙里。 

这是一个奇怪的时代。

不久前，面具杀手还被人人喊打，骂作巫师、界外魔的婊子，而短短几年后的现在，大家都开始以界外魔为茶余饭后的谈资，编起小故事，不再谈其色变。甚至还有人说，睿智的考德温一世是个有界外魔福佑的君主哪！

但正是如此，护国公不得不学曾经的某个人一样，时刻戴着碍事的手套，藏起手背上的小秘密。  
“嗯哼……既然这样的话，我也有个故事，不如你来辨别真假？” 

“说来听听。”

事实上，护国公早在心里确认这个故事一定是真的。虽然现在到处都吵吵嚷嚷的，但吧台下那细不可闻的吟唱声清晰地传进他的耳朵里。护国公眨了眨眼睛，看向萨缪尔。

“并不是很有趣的故事，顶多算是生活琐事，可比不上那家伙的。”萨缪尔挠了挠头发，抱着胳膊站直在吧台后。“头一阵下大雨的那晚，我做了个梦。梦里我在拥抱大海！天啊科尔沃，那感觉奇妙极了，和游泳完全不是一种感觉！我既张开双臂拥抱着大海，也被大海搂在怀中，而对空气的需求绝不是一个可以用来挣脱这个怀抱的理由！还能看见鲸群在远处嬉戏，隔着大海的拥抱我都能感觉到它们的愉悦……嘿，可别笑我，我的确不是个讲故事的好手。”

护国公笑了笑，表示并不介意。事实上，萨缪尔描述的这种感觉也似曾相识……

比如，在虚空里掉下去时。那感觉所有的描述都不会准确，唯有独自体验才可理解。

“总之，那梦并不是个噩梦，但我却是一身冷汗醒来的，”萨缪尔从吧台下拿出一个不大不小的盒子，现在那悦耳的吟唱声正昭示着盒子里是什么东西 “然后，我在门口捡到了这个。不知道你现在还需不需要这种东西？”

护国公摇了摇头，笑着对酒店老板开口：“也许你把它挂在门口来招揽人气会更合理利用点。”

“哈！我会认真考虑一下的。你别说，这玩意儿做得还真是精巧，怪有种艺术品的味道。”

萨缪尔仔细端详盒子里无时无刻不散发着神秘气息的符文。看得久了，盒子里也像是堆积了一层紫色的雾，淡淡地发光。末了，萨缪尔甩甩脑袋，把盒子小心收好。

“文书工作在召唤我了。改日再叙吧，老朋友。”

“可惜我不能再像以前那样用船载你回去啦。替我向艾米丽和卡利斯塔问好！ ”

护国公起身向酒吧老板道别，又调整了手套的位置，离开热闹非凡的狗圈酒吧。

踏出了门，护国公即刻感受到一阵眩晕。起初他把这归功于刚刚入胃的威士忌，但拂面而来的冰冷海风没能缓解一丝一毫的晕眩感。他的脚、以及他翻腾的胃都驱使他向海边走去。狗圈酒吧的热闹气氛和吵嚷的人群离他远去，小院内也一个人都没有，那扇门像是隔开了内外两个世界。

下了台阶，护国公怔怔地看着黑漆漆空无一物的脚下。

瑞哈文哪里去了？瑞哈文不在它该在的地方，那里只剩下望不见底的黑色，比夜空更甚。

一阵风吹过，吹得护国公打了个激灵，吹得路灯飞到天上去、一闪一闪地漂浮，吹得大理石砖碎成一块一块的，在护国公脚下散开。

绝对不是什么好事儿，护国公紧张兮兮地站在石砖边缘想。

说来奇怪，如今正值众生修道院失势，暗中搭建界外魔神龛的贵族子弟不在少数，黑市上就连制作粗劣的鲸骨护身符也炒得火热，护国公却再也没梦见过虚空，和界外魔那双黑眼睛。偶尔他会捡到一两块符文，带到高塔曾经的秘密房间里偷偷搭起来的神龛去，也没有再听见过界外魔的声音。

祂去哪儿了？

如果界外魔真的消失了，是不是意味着掉下去就真的死翘翘了？护国公看着脚下的深渊抹了把冷汗。

一路上，护国公小心翼翼地在碎石砖上跳来跳去，不时地用闪现跳得更远。当他终于到达高塔下时，已是接近天明了。护国公松了口气，甚是想念自己的床，希望好好地睡上一觉，醒来发现这些乱七八糟的玩意儿不过是威士忌作祟。

但是当护国公走进自己的卧室，完完全全没想到一晚过后他会有个不速之客。

“早安，亲爱的科尔沃。”界外魔坐在他的床上，向他摆手。

“呃……”护国公觉得自己有点儿懵，不由自主地也摆了摆手，打了个招呼。“……早安？”

界外魔歪了下头，展开一个人畜无害的笑容。

“我掉下来啦。”


End file.
